


Someday

by zeldadestry



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Community: 100_women, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex returns to the computer, stares at the screen, feeling ridiculously giddy, especially since the video playing is a demonstration of how to pop your own shoulder back into its socket if it's become dislocated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 078, 'Lemon', for 100_women fanfic challenge

"Hey," Alex says, one Friday night when Nikita's asking her what she wants for dinner, "maybe we could go out for once instead of getting take out."

"It's a nice idea," Nikita says, dropping a bunch of menus in Alex's lap, "but not worth the risk. A single image that proves we know each other would ruin your cover."

"Alright, alright, forget it," Alex says, picking up a menu at random and passing it to Nikita. "This place sounds good."

"Ooh, I like your choice. I've been craving falafel. What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having is cool."

Nikita said no, but that doesn't stop Alex from wanting. She wants to sit across a table from Nikita, in public, in the middle of a huge crowd, especially in the morning, especially for breakfast, because anyone walking by them, she's sure, anyone watching them talk intently to each other or tease each other or steal bites of food off the other's plate, would think they were girlfriends, that they'd spent the night in bed together.

 

"I've got a surprise for you," Nikita says, one Saturday afternoon, walking into her loft carrying several paper bags.

"What?" Alex says, jumping up from the computer, where she'd been working on one of Nikita's infinite assignments.

Nikita puts her packages down on the counter and draws out a bouquet of wildflowers from one of the bags. "A picnic," she says, eyes flashing, and Alex laughs out loud because it's seriously the best gift she can think of right now.

"Can I help?"

"Get back to work, I'll call you when it's ready."

So Alex returns to the computer, stares at the screen, feeling ridiculously giddy, especially since the video playing is a demonstration of how to pop your own shoulder back into its socket if it's become dislocated.

 

Nikita's spread blankets on the floor and she and Alex lounge side by side in short shorts and tank tops, so much bare skin soaking up the rays of the sun, eat cheese and baguettes, cherries and chocolate, sipping the most amazing drink Alex has ever tasted. "What is this?" she asks, holding up her flute, transfixed by the bubbles.

"Lemonade and champagne."

"It's delicious." Nikita sweeps her hair back and smiles, holding out her glass to touch against Alex's in a silent toast.

 

After they finish their meal, Nikita rolls down to the floor, vertebra by vertebra, until she's lying on her back, and languidly stretches out each of her limbs. "Like a cat," Alex murmurs, and Nikita mimics a purr. Alex picks up one of the flowers strewn in a circle around their island, tests its softness against her own skin, and then trails its petals up and down Nikita's arms and shoulders.

"Feels nice," Nikita says.

"You look so relaxed."

"That's how I feel, like I could just drift off to sleep." There's a strip of skin showing between the top of Nikita's shorts and the bottom of her tank top, and Alex shifts down, runs the flower across the taut swath of belly. "Tickles," Nikita says, grabbing Alex's wrist.

"Sorry," Alex says, dropping the flower, but bends down to brush her lips in a circle around Nikita's bellybutton. Nikita's skin is so warm, her muscles fluttering underneath Alex's touch, and Alex wants everything, everything she never had all the times she used her body so she could get another fix. Her body may have sold itself out, but her mind was always left behind saying why, why do you have to do this, unable to stop her. She wants her body and mind back together, and loving Nikita wouldn't be oblivion, it would be the result of a sweet, satisfying craving, not a dangerous, ruinous one. She licks her lips, presses a moist kiss to Nikita's belly and then writes her own name with her tongue across it.

"Alex," Nikita says, her hands coming down to tangle in Alex's hair. "Stop." Alex slides her right hand underneath Nikita's shirt, fingertips tickling up and down over the ridges of Nikita's ribs. Nikita pulls at Alex's hair. "Do you hear me? No." Alex ignores her, her left hand tracing up the inside of Nikita's strong thigh. "I don't want this," Nikita says.

"Please," Alex says, her mouth reluctant to pull away from Nikita's body for any reason. "Please," she says, again, angry that she has to beg, and she bites down, wants as much of Nikita's flesh between her teeth as she can get. Nikita's hands fall away and her whole body goes slack, like she's dead to Alex's touch. She's unwilling to consciously respond to anything Alex does, but there are automatic reactions she can't control and her nipple tightens when Alex cups her breast. Alex draws her left hand all the way up Nikita's leg, slips her fingers up into her shorts, seeking and finding the sweat damp creases of her thighs and the slick entrancing heat between them. God, she's so wet, and Alex moans, withdraws her hand and brings it to her mouth, sucking off every trace of that incredible tang. "You taste amazing," she whispers, awed, but receives no answer. Alex leans down over Nikita's mouth, desperate for a kiss, a word, any kind of real response, licks at the line between Nikita's lips and prays for them to part beneath her, but they won't. "Nikita," she whispers, and Nikita's eyes finally, finally, open, but when Alex sees the sorrow inside them she falls back, away. "Oh, my god," she says, shaken. "I'm such a fucking mess."

"You're not."

"I am! I'm so fucking stupid. Don't hate me. Don't hate me."

"I don't." Alex wipes underneath her eyes, wonders how long she's been crying. Nikita reaches out for her hand. "It's ok," she says, and draws Alex towards her, takes Alex into her arms and holds her while she sobs, whispers over and over in her ear that everything will be ok.

 

Alex doesn't do well during weapons training the next day, her aim is totally wrecked. "Concentrate," Nikita orders, standing as close to Alex's side as she ever has.

"Nikita," Alex begins, because they haven't talked about yesterday and she needs to know everything's still good between them.

"Concentrate," Nikita repeats, without looking at Alex. "This is excellent training. You're upset today, your emotions are running the show. That's natural, but it won't help you, not where you're going. Start today, start learning, right now, how to get the job done, no matter what."

 

That night, Alex is working on a code breaking exercise when Nikita walks out of the bathroom in a black silk robe, hair wet, skin flushed, just out of the shower. Alex's face starts burning and she stares down at the computer, hesitant to meet Nikita's eyes.

"Hey," Nikita says, walking over to stand beside her and look over her work. "You're really close. Don't give up."

"Thanks."

"Alex."

"Yeah?" She dares to look up, no longer caring what Nikita can see in her. Determination, desire, shame, hope, gratitude, it's all there and she wants it all. Emotions can give a person tremendous strength and she sees the proof of that in Nikita, so why should she be scared of the same intensity in herself?

"When I said no, yesterday," Nikita says, voice careful and light, "I didn't mean never."

Alex lets out all the breath she'd been holding and squeezes the hand Nikita reaches out to her. Not yesterday, not today, not tomorrow, but someday, and this is just another reason to want Division destroyed.

Someday she's going to be a hero and once she is Nikita can let go, stop protecting her. They'll be equals, righteous warriors, and stand beside each other.

Someday is the very best day.


End file.
